i'm here
by lalalovelii
Summary: short one shot, based after the series. kagome begins having a panic attack, and inuyasha comforts her.


note: okie, so i have other fics i need to post, but this is a quick one i threw together when my heart practically exploded over a post i seen. it was old, but i did ask permission to use the idea, i'm just not sure i'll be answered.

post/184467178205/juliatheanimelover7-creative-hanyou this a link to the post. (okay i'm new to tumblr and absolutely cannot figure out how to make it just a small clicky thing but whatever ya'll)

love, love, love

* * *

"Lady Kagome!" A shout from across the village caused her to look up from her gardening, a strong breeze blowing her long, silky black tresses. From afar she could see the man running, nearly tripping in his haste. "Lady Kagome!" He shouted again, breathless as he began closing in on her.

Kagome stood, attempting to knock away the damp soil from her hands, "Etsuji, what is wrong?" Almost immediately a concerned expression doused her face.

"It's Hideji," Etsuji managed, leaning forward with hands on his knees to attempt to catch his breath. "He went to another village and was robbed on his way back, he was beaten. He's badly injured, Lady Kagome."

"Take me to him," She did not hesitate. Both her and Etsuji began running, carefully dodging any person or object that may be in their way as they mazed through the village. The tone in Etsuji's voice along with his words told her that Hideji may not have much time. She needed to make it there, to heal him as soon as possible.

Etsuji and Hideji had been a part of this village since they were born, both now in their late forties and they were such kind souls. There could have been no reason for this violence, only cold hearts could be to blame.

As they neared his home, she could hear the cries of both Hideji's children and wife. It pained her so, but she could not waste time. She opened the door and entered the home, the sight in front of her nearly taking her back. It had been much time since she had seen such an abundance of blood, such agony in ones expression. Things had been peaceful for a while now.

"Step aside," Her voice was kind, however stern. Immediately, his wife took both their children in her arm and backed them against her, herself against the wall.

"Oh, Lady Kagome," His wife could not stop her tears, and Kagome understood. She thought of Inuyasha, all the times she had been strong, watching him fight, seeing his blood spill. The fear that had swept through her the countless times he had been injured, or near death, yet still she chose to believe in him. Inuyasha always came through. "Please help him." She wept, hugging her children closer to her.

"Of course," Kagome nodded as she approached Hedeji, quickly sensing that his wounds were also internal, just before he coughed blood. His shirt was torn, stomach and chest bruised from what had to have been painful kicks. He was also cut in numerous places, his shoes gone, hair disheveled.

"La-Lady.. Kagome," Hedeji was hoarse, pain very evident in his voice. "I'm so sorry," He winced, head pressing further against the boards beneath him, knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists. "To cause you this burden."

Kagome shook her head as she knelt next to him, "Hedeji, you are not a burden to me." She smiled, eyes warm with kindness. A sudden thought of Inuyasha troubled her once more, but she quickly shook it away. She could not be distracted from the task at hand. "Hang on tight, you'll feel better in no time."

She could not help but notice the blood as she lifted her hand and placed it to his stomach. It would stain her skin, just as Inuyasha's had more than once. She swallowed hard, narrowing her eyes as she attempted to focus more diligently. _Inuyasha has always came through, though._ She thought, _why is this bothering me now? _

A soft white glow emitted from her palm, gradually enveloping Hedeji's body. She stared at the blood beyond the glow, still. Suddenly she felt hot, so hot that in her peripheral vision things became bright. Her throat became tight, and it became harder to breathe. A quiet sound of aggravation came from her lips.

"Is something wrong?" Etsuji questioned, eyes wide at the sight of her spiritual power. He could not look away to see Kagome's nearly pained expression, but he had heard the sound.

Kagome shook her head, "No, no, of course not." However, she could not rid herself of the negative thoughts. The only explanation is that she had not seen a sight like this in a while, but it was not even Inuyasha. She could not understand why Inuyasha would not leave her mind. This had only been a robbery, a beating. It was not as if she was healing the wounds of something Inuyasha would not be able to handle.

The Feudal Era though, was so unpredictable. Anything could happen at any time. Inuyasha left the village from time to time to help others, and every so often was gone for a day or so. What if he never returned someday? What if he did, but was so badly injured there was nothing she could do for him? What if he died in her arms?

She gasped as she woke from her daze, her spiritual glow already having dissipated. Hedeji was healed. Before they could begin presenting their appreciativeness, Kagome had stood.

"I'm sorry, I must go." She could hardly breathe as she quickly left the home, hoping they would not follow her. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered his name harshly, voice breaking at the final vowel. The image of him hardly able to breathe, drenched in blood, laying in her arms with a broken gaze would not leave her. "Oh, Inuyasha." The tears found her eyes, falling in thin streams down her cheeks. She gasped, attempting to catch her breath but somehow it seemed impossible.

She found herself on the outskirts of the village, falling to her knees at a pair of wooden buckets filled with water. Inuyasha had left this morning, and though the sun was setting now he had not returned. She gasped again, unable to catch her breath. Her thoughts were now sporadic, one after another of gut-wrenching images flooding her mind. Where was he, and why had he not came home yet? Why was she so suddenly, absolutely terrified of the future, or even what could be happening to him at this very moment? What if Niraku somehow found a path back to the world of the living, to wage an even more terrible war than before?

Without realizing it, she was rubbing her skin raw attempting to remove blood that had already came off. The water splashed every now and then, but even still she did not notice.

"Inuyasha," She whispered, beginning now to speak to herself, "Inuyasha, where are you?" Tears continued to fall, "Are you hurt? You can't be, you just can't," Still she attempted to catch a breath that would not come, "What will I do without you, I won't live without you, Inuyasha."

From the trees, Inuyasha stood hidden beneath their shadows. His eyes were wide with shock as he watched Kagome, speaking to herself, crying, unable to catch her breath. She could not live without him? Why would she think she would ever have to? He could not recall ever seeing Kagome in such a mentally fragile state. She had always been strong, taking in all the violence and death without speaking a word of it. He felt now as though he had neglected her, neglected to perceive she was only human. Kagome had never seen such brutality before entering this world, and yet he never thought anything of it.

Inuyasha's chest ached and he lifted a hand to feel his own heartbeat. Kagome, the woman who had taught him everything of compassion and love, the woman who had stayed by his side even when his love for another remained, now had fell to her knees in tears. Finally everything that she had been through and seen had taken a hold of her. He would not allow it.

"Kagome," He spoke quietly, caringly, as he fell to his knees next to her. Inuyasha had seen that she continuously rubbed her hands in the water, having not paused even once. He took them from the water and held them in his, helping to turn her body toward him. Immediately he brought his lips to her head, planting a loving kiss to her soft skin.

"Inu…yasha?" Her eyes were wide as he kissed her, but just as he did, she inhaled and felt the air rush into her. Finally she could feel the harsh beating of her heart in her chest, and the realization came to her that she had been panicking. Tears still fell from her eyes.

"I'm here." Inuyasha breathed, relieved to hear her breathing again. He wanted her to know without a doubt he was here, and he always would be. Here physically, and here for her mentally. He would not allow her to feel alone. Inuyasha was pained himself just to see Kagome in this state.

Kagome's body relaxed, Inuyasha's presence immediately washing a calm over her she would be unable to describe with words. She allowed herself to fall forward so that she could lay on his chest. Those two words said everything, she needed nothing more.

He was there, and that was all she would ever need.


End file.
